gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
GTA V Dlc Ideas
These are various ideas brainstormed for GTA V that are or are not possible. None should be taken as an idea for an actual idea for a DLC, unless you believe it should, as these are fan-made ideas. "Christmas Spirit" Pack "We want to give our fans a great Christmas. Sure, we can add a few things to GTA:Online here and there, but it's not the same. So what we want to do is give players a sort of Christmas-y version of the GTA world. You can choose to set the 'holiday cheer' from the options menu in Story, while on GTA Online, you have the option to search for special 'holiday' servers." "The deal story is an extra set of missions for our three main characters. There's a few heists added. We don't want to spoil them, but we will say one is a toy store. ''*''laughs* Maybe it is, maybe not. Our characters are dealing with their own issues around holiday time: Micheal is a family man. He comes into play here because he wishes to give his family as great a holiday as possible. Sure, he has money.. but is that enough? Franklin is starting to feel lonely in that big, fancy, home of his around Christmas time. He's the depressed one in this story, as well as the main hero. We wanted someone other than Michael to be depressed for a change. '' ''Trevor's is our favorite. We made Trevor into a sort of "grinch" type of character in this setting. There's a few player-made choices surrounding him, so we'll sure the fans will enjoy it." '' ''- Adam Fowler, GTA V Development Staff It's been also confirmed that owners of Annabel's Character Expansion Dlc will see Annabel in this Dlc, as well as others. Her role in this Christmas plot is unknown at the moment. (Suggestions, guys?) Nightmare in Los Santos "Los Santos has been infected by the undead filling the streets. Will our heroes survive?" '' '' - DLC Description on the In-Game store Not much has been confirmed about this yet. It is known to be released around Halloween, however. The undead in screenshots and trailers shown so far look similar to the ones in the Undead Nightmare DLC for Red Dead Redemption, only modernized. In fact, several things from Undead Nightmare were noticeable: *Franklin was seen holding a Torch. *Trevor shot a zombie and it was engulfed in blue flames, much like phosphorus rounds. *Franklin fired a Blunderbuss from the back of a van. *A bottle of Holy Water next to a bottle Undead Bait was seen on a dresser in Micheal's home. *Trevor did an animation similar to John Marsten when killing a zombie in close range, putting his gun under the zombie's chin and firing. The only things confirmed so far are that the Four Horseman are making a sort of return in the form of vehicles. War's Motorcycle has been labeled a "Ghost Rider Bike" by fans. It lights undead on fire when running them over. Famine's Stinger is a worn down, rusty car. It makes eerie creaking sounds as it drives and is the fastest of all four. Pestilence's Injection is a white and gray offroad car. It runs fast and stuns undead it runs over. It also can not take damage, unlike the others. The player may cough as they drive this car. Death's JB 700 is surrounded by a creepy white mist. It will kill undead on contact. The characters may make comments when getting in or driving these; Franklin: "This car seems like it's about to break!" - Famine "Man, what the fuck?" - War *coughs* "Fuck, I must be dreaming!" - Pestilence "I'm driving a motherfucking haunted house!" - Death Michael: "Whoa! How the fuck is it on fire?! " - War "My therapist is going to like this one." - Famine *heavy cough* "I'm not that fucking old!" - Pestilence "Shit.. I've seen it all!" - Death Trevor: "At least it's warm.." - War "A car from Sandy Shores! Perfect!" - Famine "Old ass car, zombies everywhere, driving the Black Plague, I don't know what the hell I'm doing... Yeah,sure, everything checks out." - Pestilence "I don't suppose you've met Brad?" - Death Zombified animals are also confirmed, along with zombified Free Roam for GTA:Online. Owners of Undead Nightmare will also receive a zombified John Marsten, as well as Abigail Marsten for the Character Creator. Regardless, zombie versions of Franklin, Trevor, Michael and Annabel will be included. Strangers and Freaks Missions: *The Jock - Snatch and Grab *The Jock - Limbs Everywhere *The Jock - Zombie Beach *The Jock - Vengeance is Justice Character Expansions "Ah, yes, our first character expansion. What we were planning to do at first is to add another character into the story, with their story taking place at the same time as the others. As we were doing that in a similar fashion to TLAD and TBOGT, we started to change our mind more and more. We wanted to see what would occur if our new character were in the original plot. So we did. '' ''Annabel is our first female protagonist. Some might say she's a "pinup girl from the south" or a "gun-toting heroine" sort of character. Her missions extend the original total of 69 to 83, not counting other missions she's involved in. She's a tough sort of girl and takes some inspiration from our Red Dead Redemption pro'tagonist, John Marsten. We also made her as sort of a female counterpart to Franklin, and the two will have their moments.' ''' ''In order to play as her, you need to install the DLC and start up a new save file for the story mode. You'll know it's the expanded one since it'll be written in 'yellow instead of white in the pause menu. Our character wheel mechanism will be expanded to have 5 slots, including the player's GTA:Online character. She's introduced at around the same time as Trevor. If the player has TLAD on their hardrive, actually, she will be the one to kill Johnny Klebitz. The reason why will be shown in-game. If TLAD is not installed, Trevor will be the one to do it. '' ''We really hope the fans enjoy her." '' '' -Adam Fowler, GTA V Development Team So far, it is known that with Annabel, Bounty Hunting missions will be back from Red Dead Redemption but will instead be given by Maude. It's confirmed she will join Trevor when he goes to Los Santos find Micheal. From what Fowler said, it's possible Franklin and Annabel can be lovers, although this is unconfirmed. A later trailer shows her in the cutscene when Trevor sees Michael again for the first time. She's wearing a gray leather jacket along with a green shirt, which exposes her stomach slightly. She seems athletic and her hair is cut short. Her voice also has a slight southern accent to it. In the cutscene, she taps Trevor's shoulder and says, "Enjoy your reunion. I'll be outside." before walking out and the cutscene continuing as normal. Her safehouse is in Paleto Bay and her color indicator is yellow. Similar to how Micheal's is blue, Franklin's is green and Trevor's is red. Annabel's Mission Appearances: *Mr.Phillips *Fame or Shame *Three's Company *All Heists except for the Jewel Store Score There's also plans to add more characters. Packie McReary and Niko Bellic are the top guesses as of now, along with Luis Lopez. (Do you really expect Johnny coming back?) Trivia *A character sheet for Annabel can be found here. *It's possible Niko Bellic can be a character expansion. *One less gunman is needed in heists with Annabel's DLC, due to her being present. *Annabel looks much like Karma from the Call of Duty:Black Ops II Campaign mode. *Now on the new GTA Plus Wiki! * You can find Annabel's FanFiction story here. Videos Category:"A" rated Category:"A" Rated Category:DLC Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:Graphic Content